One Piece Oneshot: Yami No Senchou
by ILIEKPEANUTS
Summary: Yami, an eccentric young adult sets sail to explore the world and become Pirate King. He is fearless and he is ready to beat the crap out of anyone that stands in his way. I want reviews for this one shot to tell me if I should continue with making it a story. Read and Review. Thanks. I suck at summaries. T just in case.


Inspired to write a fan fic by MastaRasta's awesome fan fic, I _tried _doing something but I am not sure if it's good and if does it even need to be developed though I've got some ideas for the future. It all depends you, dear readers. Yes I know it's short but I want to know if I deserve to use my free time to continue this one shot into something bigger.

It's my _first_ time writing something like this either.

Please give some advice to improve my skills in writing too, I am really keen to improving. ^^

In the middle of South Blue not far from a habited island the eighteen year old man named Yami was sailing on his row boat. Just as always he was dressed in his usual blue knee long shorts and a white tank on top of his strong body which's muscles forms could be seen even with the white tank, he had more than one necklace and a tattoo on his right bicep which wrote "DANGER" while one tattoo on his right forearm wrote "YA" and "MI" on his left had black eyes and short thick hair and usually had a slight grin on his face which was like a signature to him.

"**Oh! A ship"** Yami said and stood up from the boat. **"Maybe I can recruit someone to join my crew!"** Yami quickly rowed towards the big corvette and yelled at them:

"**Oi! Who wants to join my crew!"**

No one answered.

"**C'mon there must be someone onboard."** He muttered **"Oi who wants to – "**A bullet slightly wounded Yami's arm and also interrupted his question which made irritated him quite a bit.

"**So that's how it's gonna be, huh ?"** Yami yelled and jumped on the anchor of the corvveted and climbed it and landed on the ship's deck surrounded by blood thirsty pirates with all kinds of weapons pointed at him.

"**Let's mambo!" **Yami grinned and disappeared in thin air appearing infront of a bulky man with a pistol.

**BASH!**

He struck hard the man with his elbow and sidestepped behind him using his bulky body as a shield against the fired bullets while using the victim's pistol to shoot down anyone he managed to.

After the bulky man's body was no longer able to be a shield, Yami jumped on the ship's railing and using the momentum of his previous jump he jumped once again powerfully at a rope hanging from the main mast and swung at high speed while still being able to escape the multiple bullets…

**BANG**

Yami crashed at a man holding a few throwing knives, the self-proclaimed pirate was quick to disarm the opponent and rolled to the side as a few bullets hit the man that Yami had crashed at. The young pirate captain tossed every knife blindly hitting a few enemies while being on the run. Another bulky man was charging the pirate rookie but was punished with a blow to the stomach.

**CRASH**

Yami had jumped on top of the bulky man's leaned forward back with his elbow crashing the man on the wooden floor along with the floor itself.

"**Heh! Move!"** He said grinning while jumping on barrels reaching the railing so he could approach a man with a flintlock. The quick-feet rookie pirate kicked the air sending away his not so well tight boot at the man knocking out the pirate with the heavy boot smashing in his face and Yami landed on the stunned pirate's head with a dropkick from the air.

**CRASH!**

Yami smashed the gunner's face and took his gun and fired the whole barrel striking down a few careless pirates, the rookie pirate put his foot in his boot again and darted sideways. Yami hurled the flintlock towards another pirate which was carelessly rushing towards Yami.

"**Enough!"**A man from the upper deck yelled out decisively stopping the action. He looked angry as one man took on his whole crew. **"I will take care of him you miserable wretches!"**

The man had a typical red-colored pirate jacket and wine-red trousers along with a dirty dark yellow shirt which's color was fading. A blue camo bonnie hat was on top of his short blonde going grey hair. He had a nasty looking mustache and droopy eye-lids.

"**I assume you are the captain."** Yami grinned his usual grin which grew bigger. **"Droopy eyes."**

"**NOT GOOD!"** The crew yelled in fear as their captain seemed more angry.

"**What did you call me, brat?"**

"**You are also quite deaf, you droopy eyed ugly bastard."** Yami was not sparing anything in order to taunt more the captain but it was also part of his personality.**"I am here to recruit someone to join my crew but since you shot at me, I am taking you all down."**

"**Overconfident brat! The captain will show you!" **The remaining crew yelled as they spread out awaiting for the captain versus captain fight.

"**We'll see ab-" **Yami grinned with closed eyes.

**SMASH!**

The captain hammered down with a fist the rookie pirate crashing the floor with Yami. It seemed this was the end but Yami stood up.

"**Tsch, how rude, second time I got interrupted by goons like you today."** He muttered and then smiled with blood dripping from his lip. **"Heh, some strength you got there, old man. That was an awfully painful punch."**

"**I won't be holding back on you, brat."** The captain said angrily.

"**Whatever, droopy eyes, you won't catch me off guard twice."** Yami said with his slight grin. **"And I am still taking you down."**

"**OVERCONFIDENT BRAT!" **The captain rushed yelling and threw a non-strategic straight punch towards Yami but the younger captain swiftly went beneath it and was open for a fatal uppercut.

**BANG!... CRUTCH!**

The power of the uppercut had sent a shockwave all over the old man's body crushing some bones and knocking him out.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT~?"** The surviving crew yelled and started jumping overboard.

"**Heh, that'll teach you."** Yami grinned. **"Too bad I found no one to join my crew."**

The rookie captain approached the knocked out old man and took his hat.

"**Despite being a raider and a cruel pirate, Mad Erg, I will honor you and your defeated crew with a rowboat" Yami spoke seriously. "But your hat I will take as a triumph while your ship will become mine. "**

The pirate began gathering everyone that was on board the ship and piled them on the rowboat along with their captain and dropped the rowboat down on the sea and Yami set sail to the nearest island with his acquired ship while waving good-bye to his rowboat.

"**Thank you, rowboat!"** He whispered with his new hat taken down in a gesture of respect.

Afterwards Yami went in the captain's cabin which was quite cozy although he preferred being outside but a notebook took his attention. It was named "Troubles."

Yami opened it and scrolled through the pages quickly finding out it was full of names which were struck with a line except one.

**"****Percivel Blackrain**** "**Yami raised an eyerbrow. **"Location Marsh Island, Marsh Town."**

Yami took out a map from one of the desks lockers and found the island.

"**That's pretty near."** The pirate grinned and darted from the unfriendly atmosphere of the cabin to the helm and directed the ship towards the right direction.

"**Here I come first nakama…" **Yami smiled guiding the ship. **"****Perc..whatever Blackrain!****"**


End file.
